starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamfields
"Dreamfields" is the eleventh episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a character development story for both Princess Gwenevere and Lady Kale. Its international titles include Catalan "Els camps dels somnis", French "Le Joyau rêve", German "Ein neuer Kristall", Portuguese "Campo dos sonhos", Russian "Поля сновидений", Serbo-Croat "Polja snova", and Spanish "El país de los sueños". The Jewel Riders must track down the final missing Crown Jewel by chasing it through a series of dreams. In the Dreamfields of the Great Plains, Gwenevere finds herself caught in a battle of dreams with her evil aunt Kale who is also trying to find a Crown Jewel. In a wild dream, Kale switches Gwen’s Sun Stone with her Dark Stone... Plot summary It is time for The Harvesting party in the Great Plains. Drake is going out with Tamara, and Princess Gwenevere is stuck on a date with Lord Batton. Gwen gets tired of hanging out with Batton, so she and Sunstar ditch the party. The two suddenly find themselves in a castle besieged by a dragon that wants to eat them. Gwen's Sun Stone does not work, but a knight shows up in a silver armor on a great white horse and saves them, chasing the dragon away. He reveals himself to be Drake. And then it all turns out to be a dream. Gwen did enjoy being rescued by Drake, so she has Sunstar return to the party to fetch him so he can “rescue” her. Wandering away, she finds herself at the Crystal Mall. Gwen goes on a shopping spree, but is distracted by a portrait of her married to Drake, and by her mother Queen Anya explaining that the Dreamfields can help people find what the are looking for. And then Anya transforms into her evil sister Lady Kale and manipulates the dream so that she ends up purchasing the Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields. Gwen realizes Kale is trying to use the dreams to find the Crown Jewel. Gwen wakes up from that nightmare, but soon walks into another one. This time, she is in the Friendship Ring, and finds herself facing who Merlin tells her that it is time to pass the Sun Stone on to a new potential Jewel Rider in the Circle of Friendship ceremony. That potential Jewel Rider is actually a teenage Kale. Gwen and her aunt end up switching jewels, which also does weird things to their personalities: Kale turns into Queen and becomes good and loving, and Gwen becomes power-hungry and spiteful. Kale soon realizes something is wrong and regains her normal personality. Meanwhile, the other Jewel Riders finally notice that Gwen is missing after Drake is informed how Gwen wanted him to save her. Moondance tries to locate her. Back in the dream, Kale works to continue to corrupt her niece, who remains cold and mean like her. They are now in a scene set in the Crystal Palace, where they take turns sitting on the throne and talk about being Queen. Kale comes with the idea to combine the powers of the Sun Stone and the Dark Stone to find the Jewel of the Dreamfields. The jewel is summoned, but it is always just out of their reach. Gwen starts becoming mad with power, but Sunstar and the other Jewel Riders arrive to snap her out of it. Gwen understands that "kindness and consideration for others is the real power" and then the dream is over However Lady Kale is still in the Dreamfields (now again with the Dark Stone), and there is still a Crown Jewel to secure. So the Jewel Riders make an Enchanted Jewel Circle and change the scene to the Friendship Ring. Kale ends up being a lot better at this reality warping, because she changes the setting to the courtyard of Castle Thornwood. The Jewel of the Dreamfields reappears over Kale's throne. But when Kale touches it, the courtyard transforms back to the Friendship Ring. The scene is of a magical party and everyone dances: Gwen with Drake, Kale with Grimm, and Tamara with Fallon. Drake proposes to Gwen and admits that he wants to prove himself to her. The engagement ring turns into the real Jewel of the Dreamfields and flies over to Kale. But when Kale is about to claim it, she sees the friends and steps back from the jewel, claiming that it is out of her reach. Gwen returns the Crown Jewel to the Jewel Box, and Merlin shows up with an advice: If you have love in your heart, you can accomplish your dreams. Back in the real world, Gwen tells the brooding Kale that she may still have good inside of her. Kale denies this and just flies off in her Dragon Wagon. Then the Jewel Riders discover that they were experiencing Drake's dream at the end, which Gwen thinks is still lovely. But Lord Batton arrives, and the girls all pile on top of him. Behind the scenes Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections * The concept of “Dreamfields” shows up in Ghost Wolf, in which Adriane navigates different dream states to reach the Spirit Trail. * The shopping mall and its special sale show up in Dark Mage. * Gwen’s realization that she can use magic to get what she wants, and her complaints about how everyone tells her what to do, are all made by Kara at various points throughout the entire series. Media Images 11-01.png 11-02.png 11-03.png 11-04.png 11-05.png 11-06.png 11-07.png 11-08.png 11-09.png 11-10.png 11-11.png 11-12.png 11-13.png 11-14.png Videos See also * List of episodes External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:First season